


Pokémon mystery dungeon

by Bandanariolu



Series: Mystery dungeon [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/F, Fennekin partner, I make up ideas randomly, Partner is a cinnamon bun, all pmd games, angst is gonna be later, chapters are gonna be short, hero needs hugs, possible shipping, riolu hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanariolu/pseuds/Bandanariolu
Summary: You are a human, now a Pokémon. You know how this starts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so it’s not gonna be that good, but if you like, comment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is one of the short ones, so not all of them will be this short.

There are 3 pokemon, articuno, zapdos, and moltres. There is a ball of light falling from the sky. the first speaks up. “ it has begun”

“ hey! Are you alright?” i heard a voice, i tried to stand up, but i fell.

“ do you need help up? Here?” the voice grabbed my hand, and helped me up, i opened my eyes

There was… a fennekin?!

I gasped, “ y-your a pokemon?!” i stood back, “ yeah, i guess! Aren't you, though?” “ n-no! I'm a human!”

“ you sure? Just… go look in that pond over there!” i went near it… i was… a riolu?! “ oh. My. god” i said, “ my name’s toasty!” the fennekin said, “ what's yours?” “my name is jaiden!”  
i said

 

, “ um...jaiden, do you remember anything?” i shook my head no. “ so… that means you have nowhere to go! Say… do ya wanna come live with me?” “ i mean… i guess i don't have anywhere to go… so… sure!” toasty's eyes lit up, “ awesome! Come on!”

a bit later, we approached a small village. “ this is it! Serene village!” it was so pretty..! We both ran to a small house

There was a meowstic in the main room, “ is this your mom?” i asked, toasty nodded, and noticed meowstic, “ oh! Hey mama!” jesus that was cute, i thought to myself, “ whos your friend, “ well… this is jaiden! There… not from this world… they say that they are human! And… they don't have memories of their old life...” meowstic sighes “ sure. They can stay here!” meowstic smiles. “ cool! Jaiden! Come into my room and we can set up your bed!”

 

As we went into toasty's room, there was one bale of hay, as her bed. “ here, lemmie-” she ran into the main room, and got another hay bale, and gently put it on the ground. “ is this good?” toasty asked, “ yeah!” i smiled, “ and… tomorrow… school starts!” she seemed excited to show me this world… i really like this pokemon, but… why am i here? Why am i in this world? Why did i lose my memory? I must be some kinda messiah. At least for now, i guess i should focus on being with toasty for now. I have a feeling, that if i keep being with her, i can figure out what's with me.

“Night, jaiden!” toasty smiled, and layed down, “ night!” i smiled, and drifted off


	2. Serene village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the last chapter was written pretty late at night, so I’m sorry for any.... weird errors. And this chapter will actually be long

“ huh?” i was in some kinda field? It didn't look like anywhere in serene village, “ jaiden…” there was a voice. “ w-who are you? What's going on?”

“ jaiden! Wake up! It's time to go!” toasty smiled  
“ ok, ok!” i laughed, it was really nice being with her.  
“ this is serene village square !” toasty exclaimed 

i looked around, there was a cafe, a shop, and a few other things, but we really didn't have much time to look around. “ jaiden! Come on!” toasty pulled on my hand and dragged me through a passageway to a clearing with desks and stuff, in the front of the area, there was a sawsbuck. “ hello toasty! Whos your friend?” she asked

“ im jaiden!” i said  
“ hey jaiden, how old are you anyways?” asked toasty,  
“ im - i don't really know.. You?” i asked, “oh! Im 12!” toasty smiled, she was really happy about an… age. Sawsbuck laughed, “ what do you mean you don't know your age?”  
“ um… i was… a human… and i lost all of my memory…” 

“ i believe you. Long ago, there was a torchic who was a human called ella, who, with a snivy named mischief, saved the world from evil forces”

“ you know her?” i asked,

“ yes, she and mischief live in lively town, as leaders of the expedition society.”  
“ cool!” i said, 

After school, i decided to actually meet some of the kids, there was a emolga, a mudkip who looked a bit younger, and a litten and sneasel. I went over to the litten and snesel first.

“ oh, hey. Are you the new kid?” i nodded  
“ yeah my names ja-” litten stopped me and whispered, “ then why do you hang out with that freak?” he pointed out toasty. “ she-she’s not a freak! Why would you say that?” i said

Sneasel scoffed, “ have you spent any time with her? She’s totally annoying, she thinks everyone's her friend, when that's completely not true, and many other things you’ll soon realize.” the two walked away. “ ready to go home, jaiden?” asked toasty, “ yeah!” i said, 

when we arrived in the square, emolga, sneasel, and litten were fighting, me and toasty went over to hear what they were saying, “ what do you mean you dared mudkip to go into the forest! He’s 1 year younger than us!” “ um…” i said, “ me and toasty could go rescue him…”  
“ really?!” exclaimed emolga, “ yeah, let ‘em go!” said litten, “ ok…” emolga said, as we entered the forest

A eevee appeared! It attacked me! I used tackle, and toasty used flamethrower, the eevee fainted! “ see? Thats how its done!” toasty said, “now let's keep walking!” after a little while, we encountered a dead end. And mudkip was there! “ we’re here to rescue you!” i said

We got mudkip out of the forest, “ thank you for rescuing me, jaiden and toasty!’ i nodded, “ yeah! Anytime!” said toasty. “ yes, thank you!” said, emolga. 

We went home, “ how was your day?” asked meowstic, “ it was awesome!” toasty's eyes sparkled. “ we rescued someone!” i smiled, “ should we go to bed?” i asked, “ yeah…” said toasty, “ nighty night, jaiden!” said toasty, “ night, toasty!” i said, we drifted off to sleep.


	3. friends, dreams, adventures

The next morning, toasty woke me up to get going. “ c’mon, jaiden!” she got me up pretty well, and we got to school pretty fast. After school, toasty said, “ hey, jaiden… can i show you something?” i nodded, we went up to some hilltop, “ woah…” I said, “ you can see all of serene village from here!”

“Yeah! Ain’t it cool? I-I wanna ask you something” said toasty, quietly.

“ what is it?” I asked,  
“ will you be friends with me? Or… um… that sounded strange…. just, will you support my dream? It’s to go to lively town! And join the exbatiotion society! But… they don’t let kids in…”.  
I smiled, “ well, I know you can do it! And I’m gonna support you every step of the way!”

Toasty smiled.

“ thanks, jaiden! And, as two fellow outcast who no one believes, will you officially be my friend?”

I nod  
“ thanks! And… here’s this!” Toasty handed me a purple bandana. I put it around my neck. And she put a blue one around hers. “ mama says she found these wrapped around me when she found me! So I thought I’d give one to you to prove our friendship!”

“ um… I think we should go home!” I said, and toasty nodded,  
“ heh heh, yeah!” Toasty giggled.  
When we got home, meowstic greeted us.  
“ welcome back! You two should get to sleep!”  
She hurried us to bed, we fell asleep

I was on some kinda cliff, andi was a shinx and a vulpix , I don’t know how I knew I was a shinx but I did  
and… vulpix was surrounded by light, I cried out, not even knowing what was going on.  
“ m-Mae! You can’t leave!”

“ listen… Ali … I really don’t want to, but… it’s… it’s fate…”

The light kept getting brighter.  
“ I- I promise we will meet again, just… don’t ever forget me, ok?”

‘I had tears tears down face. What was even going on?

Mae, the vulpix spoke up, even though through the tears, I could only see light.

“ just, get home, ok?”  
I nod  
I wake up

“ what…?” I say, quietly.  
“ what’s wrong, jaiden?” Asked Toasty, “ oh, nothing, just weird dreams is all!” I smile, trying to reassure Toasty, but she always was unfazed.  
“ c’mon!” She yelled, for some reason want to go to school.

At school, everyone seemed to notice the scarves, but no one said anything.  
After school, before we left, litten and Sneasel stopped me  
“ hey, hey, hey!” Said Sneasel, “ you think you guys are so tough. And you even like the freak!” I growled, “ she’s not a freak!” “ whatever the hell you say, she is one!” 

I ran towards him and attacked.

He was on the ground now  
“ Jaiden! What are you doing?” Yelled toasty, “ He-he deserved it!” I yelled, the kid got up. “ ya know what? I’m not even gonna tell nobody! It didn’t hurt that much!” He walked away, and I sighed.  
“ hey, Toasty? Can I tell you about my dream? The one I had last night, I mean.  
“ yeah!” Toasty smiled,  
“ I-i was on a cliff, and I was a… a shinx… and there was a vulpix surrounded by… a shining light. And the vulpix was.. disappearing? And… then I woke up. It wasn’t very clear…”  
After a bit of hanging out, we went to sleep

Another dream. I was… a chikorita? I was talking to a lombre… and then, a skitty started to glow!? Again, not wanting to, I cried out, “ bandana! What happened to your body? It’s glowing…?”  
“ eve… I’m sorry… but I have to go” the skitty said, “ aren't we friends?” eve asked, “ yes, you are the best friend I have ever had, but… I must go.”  
The skitty floated into the sky.  
There was a flash.  
I woke up.

“ morning, jaiden! Did you have a weird dream again?” I nodded.  
“ oh… but, today is the last day of school!” Said Toasty  
I smiled  
During school, litten walked up to toasty  
“ you know that you really cannot join the expedition society, yeah? I mean… emolga could, because she has skills, but you?” He scoffs  
“ I know I can!” Yelled Toasty, “ that’s it! We’re leaving tonight! C’mon Jaiden!” Toasty tugged my hand and dragged me to to her house. Meowstic wasn't home. So, toasty packed up all of our stuff, and we went to the gates of the village and headed to livly town


	4. lively town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short one

“We finally got to lively town!” said toasty, “ to the expedition society!” she ran ahead of me, but i caught up. “ you really are excited!” i laughed, “but...didn't you say they don't allow kids?” “yeah… but maybe they could an exception!” toasty was always excited. We were in front of the building now, “ you ready?” i asked, “mhm!” nodded toasty, we walked in

Toasty’s eyes shined, “ this place is sooooo cool!” i smiled, suddenly… a mawile approached us. “ hello,what do you want?” “ we wanna join you as members!” toasty smiled, mawile gave us a strange look, and then said, “i’ll-i’ll talk to the leaders about that.” she left the room, “ okayyy!” said toasty, after her. A few minutes later, mawile came back with a blaziken and superior. “ heya! The superior said, “ why did you come?” asked serperior,   
“Me and jaiden wanna join you guys!” said toasty, ella the blaziken spoke up, “ well..”  
Toasty spoke up again, “ please?” blaziken and superior looked at each other. The superior nodded, “ sure!”   
“Thank you thank you thank you!” smiled toasty, the superior spoke up, “ you can call me mischief! And, the truth is… you two remind us of when we were kids!” toasty wasn't really paying attention, she was so happy! “ um...thanks you guys! Sawsbuck told us all about you!”  
I said, “ all?”asked ella, i nod, knowing what she meant.   
“ i guess you guys should meet other members, huh?” mischief asked, and lead us into another room.  
They gave us some welcome speeches… but i honestly couldn't stop thinking about those dreams… why was i having them?” at least i knew what the pokemon were: mawile,dedenne, archen, jirachi, and floatzel, along with slurpuff. 

“ do you think we should get to sleep?” i asked, toasty nodded, “ this day was awesome, jaiden!” she smiled, and we went to bed. I knew it was time for another.  
This time, there was just a voice.

“Jaiden! Your destiny is about to awaken!”


	5. leaving for there journey

“ morning, jaiden!” Said Toasty, that morning. “ yeah… morning…” I mumbled, “ you ok?” Toasty asked, I nodded, what was my destiny? I wonder why I came here…  
“ jaiden? Toasty? Can you come down here?” Said ella, we walked to ella’s room.  
“ apparently some legendary pokemon have been ruining the cycle of earth!”  
“ w-what?” i asked, very confused, “ it means… time has froze.” said ella,  
I gasped, i guess that's why i have come to this world? But… was that why im having those dreams? Toasty started to speak. “ we have to go stop that! Me and jaiden are gonna leave! Right now! We will be back!” toasty dragged me out the door. “ wait!” said mischief,  
“We’re coming with you!” the rest of the society members were there. “ alright!” i said, we left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short. I'm having a bit of writers block, so I'm going hiatus, so, see you guys later! I will be writing other fics, but at the time being facing writers block for this story


	6. More information

As we walked away from lively town, I really wanted to see what that dream was about, I mean… would me or Toasty disappeared ? I asked ella about it, as she seemed experienced. “ hey, ella?” I said, “ yes?” She responded, “ I keep having strange dreams. Like, there’s 2 Pokémon and, one of them is glowing… and… fading away… and I’m never the one disappearing…. it’s strange…” I muttered,  
“ well, long, long ago, once me and mischief beat dark matter, she disappeared…. but then, after much attempt, we brought her back!” 

“ alright…” I said, it wasn’t that helpful…. mischief spoke up, “ wait! Couldn’t we meet the Pokémon who that happened to? We all know it actually happened.”   
“ yes, and… surprisingly, all of the towns where those Pokémon live are on the path!” Said ella, I smiled, I would get answers! “ hey, jaiden!” Said Toasty, “ so was ella any help?” I nod yes. “ that’s great! And, it’s weird that time stopped, isn’t it?”  
“ yeah, and we don’t even know why…” I said, I thought, I mean… is this why I was brought to this world!. To stop this!? 

I shook off the thought, I would be helping Toasty and this world… so that makes it worth it! No matter what happens! 

“ jaiden! We’re here!” Said Toasty, looking, there was a single house, that looked like a skitty head? It’s cool… but also kinda creepy.

Floatzel said, “ we’re gonna explore Pokémon square, so, see you guys later!” I nodded.  
Toasty knocked on the door.   
There was a chikorita, “hello…?” She said “ can we ask you some questions?” Toasty Said, “ … alright” Said the chikorita, who I assumed was eve. “ well… were you friends with a skitty?” I asked, eve nodded, and started to cry. “ oh! I-I’m sorry!” I said, eve approached me. “ you… you remind me of her! You… even… nevermind… it’s just- you have the same aura color”   
“ what!?” I said, 

“ it means…. well, I don’t really know...you have similar souls or something I guess…”  
I nodded, “ thanks for your help, Miss!” Smiled toasty, eve smiled as well. “ please tell me how… your search? Or something? Goes!”   
“ we will!” Toasty Said, but could we stay here for the night?”  
Eve gasped, “ oh! Of course you can! I mean… there is a hotel you could stay at if you have all of those Pokémon with you.”  
“ alright!” Said Toasty, eve nods as we walk to Pokémon square. It was… so lively!  
We all walked into the hotel, there was a raichu at the desk. “ hello! Welcome to the Pokémon square hotel!”   
“ erm…” Said dedenne, “ a room for… about 5?”  
Raichu nodded, “ that’s doable!” A bit later, me and toasty were walking in the hall, when we heard some Pokémon talking, “ yeah! Apparently mewtwo is doing it! He’s freezing time!” 

 

Me and toasty looked at each other, and knew we had to go. “ Guys!?” I said, “ we gotta go!”   
“ listen…” Said floatzel, “ we’ve been talking, and we think that you have to go with this on your own. I mean… this looks like your thing.. bye” they went back to lively town by rescue badge.  
Toasty sighed, “ well, I guess it’s just us, but we can do it, jaiden!” I smiled, Toasty was so hopeful, but what would happen if time remains like this? “ I think we should go by eves house before we leave so we can maybe get items from her” I said, “ that’s a good idea jaiden!” Said Toasty, eve gave us some Oran Berries and apples and we were on our way to treasure town! After a bit of walking we were at treasure town! 

“ so apparently this shinx lives in the wigglytuff guild!” Said Toasty, we made our way down the ladder to the guild, but we got stopped by a chatot. “ who are you?” Chatot Asked, “ we want to see Ali the shinx!” Said toasty, “ ahhh yes. That girl hasn’t been the same ever since… just, go see her!” Chatot Yelled, “ ok, ok!” Said Toasty, we walked to the left, and saw Ali in her bed. “Hello…” She said, quietly, “ um… did you have a vulpix as a friend?” I asked, Ali nodded, she didn’t even tear up… “ Mae was pretty cool… wait!” She lit up, “ you… kinda remind me of her!” The same thing eve said, “ after we beat dialga and restored time, Mae… disappeared… and went back to the human world… and never came back.” I nod, “ thanks… for your help. We gotta go.” I Said, when we went back to the top level, I heard a swellow talking, “ yeah! Apparently the time gears weren’t even stolen! They broke! Apparently because of all the disasters in the last 10 years!” Toasty gasped and looked at me, “ the time gears…they… broke!?” She Yelled, swellow looked at us. “ yeah, apparently! I mean… time froze before as the gears were stolen, but… this time the broke, so who knows what’s gonna happen…”   
“ I mean… time stopped already…” I said, “ and… this is all in phases… probably.” I said, “ if that’s the case, jaiden, we have to get goin!” toasty grabbed my paw and dragged me out the door. After a bit of walking, we camped out, and ate our Oren Berries . “ night, jaiden!” Said Toasty, “ night…” I said, I went to sit by the fire. I started to think.

What is going to happen to this world? I noticed a few tiny… squares? Pretty far away from our camp. The trees the squares touched… disappeared,!? They were heading towards us pretty slowly, but we needed to leave. I packed up our stuff, and woke up Toasty. “ wake up!” I Said, as the squares got close. “ wha…?” Toasty mumbled, I grabbed her paw and ran. She finally awoke. “ what are those things?” Said Toasty, looking at the squares that stayed in one place for the time being.

“ I..l really don’t know…” I said, “ but… I think anything that touches them… just fades away. I also think it’s because of the time gears breaking…” Toasty nods,   
“ I think we should go to that nearby town!” There was a town. We walked towards it. The sin Said ‘welcome to post town’ “ look! There’s a hotel! Said Toasty, we walked in.   
There was a swanna at the desk. “ hello, dears! What are you doing out so late?” She asked, “ well…” I Said, “ have you seen any black squares?” I asked,   
“ no? Why do you ask?” Swanna Said, “ nevermind” I Said, “ one room, please!” Said Toasty, she handed swanna the money, and we went upstairs. “ you know…” I said, “ the squares are going to come to this town eventually…”   
“ well, we can worry about that in the morning!” Smiled Toasty, “ lets just sleep!”  
“ alright…” I fell asleep.


	7. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short second chapter, yay!

I woke up the next morning, anxious to see what would happen. We both went downstairs, “ Hello!” Said swanna, “ you two sleep well?”  
“ yeah!” Said Toasty, “ The bed’s were super nice!” Swanna Smiled,   
“ that’s nice!” Said swanna, “ you can stay as long as you like!”   
“ thank you!” I Said, “ do you think we should go explore the town?” Toasty Asked, “ sure!” I nod

 

We were adventuring through the town, and went to another smaller town. The squares already surrounded the town, we heard screaming, and the hissing of the squares. “ that’s… so… sad…” Said Toasty, “ but, I know we can do it jaiden!” I don’t know what happened, but something Changed.

“ don’t you Understand!?” I Yelled, “ we can’t do this! Mewtwo is a powerful Pokémon! Your optimism won’t help anything!”

“ j-jaiden..,” Toasty was crying. I don’t know why I did, but I used scratch.

 

She ran off.

 

I started to think. Why did I do this!? Because of me, she is gong to die. She ran too fast for me to catch up, I went back to the hotel.

“ where’s your friend?” Swanna Asked. I just went upstairs, and went in my bed


	8. new friends

he next morning, I awoke without toasty…. why did I do that?

 

I went downstairs, “ hello! You’ve been sleeping practically all the time once you got here!” Swanna Said, I Smiled, “ I gotta go find toasty….” I Said, swanna nods, and I leave.

 

Later…  
I was walking alone, and then a dartrix approached me.  
“ hello, have you seen my sister? A rowlet?? Kinda looks like me, half the height of you... ?”

“ no… sorry…” i said, head down, was it possible this guy's sister got erased by the squares?

I spoke up, “ have you seen a fennekin with a blue scarf?” i asked, he nodded no, sadly. What would toasty do? I mean… be optimistic, so let's do that! “ well…” i said, “ we could look together!” i said, making a fake smile. The dartrix gave a small laugh, “ i know your faking, but sure!” i thought. I'm not good enough for toasty, am i? I'm not really supporting her dream, and i'm holding her back. It's my fault if she dies. Dartrix saw my bad mood, and said “ urm… i know we can do this! Those squares don't spread too fast!” i sigh, “ but… they do. I've seen those things destroy whole villages in an instant!”

He stopped walking, and it looked like all color drained from his face.

“ we have to go!” dartrix said, he started running, and i did too.

After A little while, it was night time.

“ looking for those two in dark won't get us anywhere if we can't see anything!” i said,  
Dartrix signs, “ your right… let's set up camp.”

We piled leaves together as beds and started a fire.

“ so, where are you from?” Dartrix Asked,   
“ I’m from serene village!” I Said, he nods. After talking a bit more, we went to bed.

Then next morning, we went back to looking until we encountered a doorway blocked by squares. I heard a shrieking sound.

“ that’s her!” Dartrix Said, I nod, what to do, I went to the middle of the room to think, then! The squares vanished and rowlet ran out.  
“ brother!” She ran to Dartrix . 

“ that was strange…” he said, I spoke.  
I mean I am the messiah…” I Said, 

Dartrix gasped, “ oh my stars! Would you like to come to our house, messiah?”

“ um… sure! You can call me jaiden, though. But then, can we look for Toasty?”  
The two nod, and we were off to there home.


	9. A random short chapter as I am sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m feeling sick today but i needs to upload so here

Once we got to rowlet and dartrix’s House, I needed something to eat.

“ hey, do you guys have anything to eat?” I asked, Dartrix nodded, “ of course mes- jaiden” he corrected himself.

 

He handed me an Oren berry and an Apple.

 

I ate it quickly. “ thank you!” I smiled, rowlet smiled, “ so now you need to find your friend?” She asked, “ yeah.” I Said, “ so, I really gotta go. Thanks for the food!” Dartrix and rowlet waved, and I left.

I was walking for a while, until I saw a big patch of squares, and… Toasty was in the middle of it!? I ran through them. My body got numb, yet it stung. I picked her up and ran through again.

“ jaiden!? Are you ok?!” Toasty asked, panicking. I was breathing heavily. “ heh, I’m fine!” I smiled, “ it’s… great to see you again!” I hugged her. She started to cry, “ it’s awesome to see you too but…. what do we do now? I heard from a Pokémon that we need to go to the mystic tower, so let’s do that!” I nodded, we started to walk.

 

After a bit of walking, we approached a city.

“ maybe there’s a library so we can see how to get to mystic tower here!” Said Toasty, I nod, and walk in


	10. The city

Me and toasty walk into the city, and we saw some squares. “ oh jeez!” Said Toasty, I nod, afraid. They ripped apart the cat walks in the city! But… they stayed there!? “ I guess we should keep going…” I Said, we walked around until we got to a library. There was a espeon, who I assumed was the Liberian. “ hello… what would you like?” The espeon says

“ we wanna know if you have a book about the tower!” Said Toasty, “ ah… the tower, a reminder of our fate…” I nod, “ well, I do have a book, and I can translate it!” 

“ thanks.” I Said, I yawned, “ I’m tired, do you have a place to sleep?” Espeon nods, “ yes! Come upstairs!” There are 3 hay bails. “ see you two in the morning!” Said espeon, me and toasty wave and drift off


	11. UPDATE

I haven’t really had much motivation to add chapters so I guess I’m on a writers block, so I’m going on hiatus


	12. the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this around 11:30 act night I'm probs gonna edit later but lets just go with this

I yawn, as I get up. " morning, Jaiden!" said, toasty smiled. " should we get to the tower today?" asked toasty,i nod. I hear a un known voice, " Jaiden. I know what your job is. do you want to go to the tower?" " yeah!" I think, to talk to the voice.

 

" I am mewtwo, but...well, you know what you must do, yes?" asked mewtwo, "n-no..?" I said

 

" you must disappear to save this world"

 

I gasp, " why?" I asked, "because that is when your mission ends." mewtwo said, I nod, and start thinking, " wait?!" mewtwo said nothing, I guess the link was broken. 

 

we were suddenly transported to the tower

 

" woah! is this the tower?" wondered toasty, " yeah." I said, it was kinda plain.

suddenly, I heard mew twos voice. " the only way to progress is... well, take this" why did he want us to come up so soon? a book appeared.

it had writing in some kinda writing I could make out, but it didn't look familer at all. " what does it say, Jaiden?" asked toasty,   
I started to read.

 

Hello. This journal is for you jaide, and you too, toasty. This is your final mission. Your previous incarnations will guide you through the trail of this tower. This is bandana, writing. I remember when i first came to this world, i lost all my memories, and by the time you are reading this, i have vanished from the world. I remember eve. She is about to learn now. You may ask why i am writing all of this, but stay calm. The point of this is to tell you, nature is unbalanced, is it not? Well-  
Putting the sun back really will fix things, but i must disappear, but you will not, or as me and eve hope. I am stalling. For that, i am sorry. But, once you get to the top, you must face mewtwo. Now, go to the next room.

 

Hello! Im mae. Me and my friend ali have figured out what will happen in the near future. The time gears will be broken by mewtwo. And you two have to stop it. The only way for the squares to end is for… an unsavory method to happen, to say the least. I know what grovyle told me, i have to leave my friend ali, and the others. I am on the way to temporal tower while writing this. Good luck.

 

Its ella. I know you've met me, well, now, and… this is after my adventure. Mischief has disappeared, but i have a question. She cant be gone forever, can she?! I hope not. I guess it was worth it to stop dark matter… but was it really that worth it? Are you nervous? I hope you aren't. I know you can win against mewtwo and save this world, my log will be the shortest, but, jsiden, this next passage is just for you. 

I stop reading out loud

Once you vanish, vanish, mae and bandana will come back. How do you feel?

I start to cry, and the book vanishes.

“ are you okay?!” askes today, rushing to my side. I mean having our friends reunited with their best friends would be worthwhile, but what about toasty?

I nod, and sigh. We are teleported to the top.

“ you have come” said mewtwo.

“ heck yeah!” yelled toasty, reverse the things you have done!” mewtwo sighes, “ ah, but it is not that simple” he blasts toasty to the other side of the room, i gasp, and run over to her. “ just… attack him! I’ll get up in my own time!” toasty reassures me. I tackle mewtwo, and use bullet punch, and in return, he uses psybeam. Toasty gets up and uses flamethrower. Mewtwo uses thunderbolt. And then a few more moves. I use power up punch, and then he uses tackle, both me and toasty are on our last bits of health, and we use a synergy attack. My aura combining with toasty's fire made a purple laser beam. Mewtwo was done for!

“ you beat me, but… jaiden. You know what you must do.” i look at toasty, and start to speak


	13. goodbye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the final chapter of the main story. and I'm doin' epilogue so don't ask for its doing it its 12:30 am I need rest

“ toasty, i really, really wanted to stay in this world with you…” i start to feel tears run down my face. “ w-what do you mean, jaiden?” toasty stutters, she’s not crying, until she sees a yellow light, surrounding me. She gaspes.  
“ do you have to disappear too?” toasty asked, “ yeah.. But i really dont want too, and i'm sorry. Because of my saving the world, i'm the messiah crud, we could never accomplish your dream! So, please… do that for me, can you?” toasty nods, bawling. “ oh, jaiden!” she hugs me, i hug back.

“ and at least eve and ali get to see their friends again!” i smile, trying to make it better.

“ but, what… what about me?! Aren't we friends? Why can't we be together?" This must be hard to process. I can understand why, though.

“ i'm really gonna miss you! And i swear i'm gonna get you back!” says toasty, “ im really gonna miss you too” i said, the light go brighter, and i started fading in and out of existence.

“ goodbye, toasty!” i said choking on my tears, “ um… bye bye, jaiden! I'm… just! I'm gonna miss you!” 

“ me too! Remember!” don't give up the dream you worked so hard for!” i said, as i faded away. 

Toasty pov 

I had to get jaiden back. No matter what it takes.


	14. Finding a way, and a friend

I went back to the expadition society base to tell ella and mischeif what happened.

“ oh…. Im sorry…” said ella, looking down, “ do you know how to get jaiden back?” I asked, “ no… ask Pokémon around the town, maybe?” Said mischief. 

“ great idea!” I smiled, and ran out the door. I didn’t know what to even do.

I walked up to keckleon, and asked him if he knew how to get jaiden back.

“No, but I know a girl who does!” He said, I lit up, “ who?”

“ nobody knows what her name is, or what Pokémon she is, but she’s a world famous investigator of the mystery of the Pokémon world! She resides in barem town!” I nod, “ but… that’s pretty far… but I have to go! For jaidens sake!”

“ it won’t be too easy to meet ‘er though!” Said kecleon, “ She’s pretty secretive, and apparently she never ever came out of her house!” 

“ woah… but… I have to go!” I ran off. To barem town!

 

I took the lapres travel liner to barem town…. and, because I didn’t know where she lived, I knocked on a few doors… until…

 

“ hello?” A voice Said, “ are… are you… a famous investigator? If you are… I need help.”

“ with… what?” The voice seemed a bit excited.

“ erm… getting my friend back… she was… human…”

“Oh! Come in! Come in!” The voice said, the door opened.

 

There was a purloin.

“ hello!” I Said, “ hello. Mega donut?” Asked purloin. I nod, there’s sweets everywhere! Along with a map of the Pokémon world, a ton of sweet stuff, and a hay bed.

“ so… you say your friend was a human? And once you, Toasty, and your friend, jaiden saved the world, she went to the the human world?”

I nod,

“ alright… would you like to stay here as we deal with this?”

“ yeah!” I Said

 

“ let me get you a bed. It’s late.” Said purloin.

She set up a bail of hay and we went to bed, “ we start in the morning” purloin Said. “ goodnight” she said, “ yeah…” I fell asleep.


	15. Reunited

“ morning, purloin!” I tugged on purloins arm, she immediately rises up.

“ I found something last night” Said purloin, “ apparently… jaidens soul is sealed within the tower.”

“ what… does that mean?” I asked, it was kinda confusing. But it was something.

 

“ the seal on the tower must be broken. So, if the seal is broken… she can live again. But it won’t be so simple. You must seal… them in something else. Something connecting to her aura. And… she will be brought back. Physically. But, the item must be specific.”

 

“ oh…” I Said, “ what… would the item be?” I asked.

 

“The scarf.” Said purloin. “ but it will disrupt the cycle of the world. Another human will be brought to this world.”

I gulped, the same thing would just happen again! But…. I could help them, I guess.

 

“ we will head to the tower now” Said purloin. We suddenly were teleported.

 

“ put the scarf in the shrine- or something” Said purloin.

 

I put it in, suddenly!

It was… Jaiden!

 

“ Toasty?”

“ jaiden?”

We hugged each other.

“ it’s… amazing to see you again!” I Said, “ you too!” Said jaiden, I looked at purloin. “ you said once jaiden cake back, another human would come. Why?”

“ well...because… I’m really not sure. We shall see”

We looked on at the rising morning sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... the fic is done! I will make a sequel... sometime


End file.
